In recent years, society has seen the handheld cellular phone go from a device that was used only by a select few people, during select few times to a device that is used by everyone at almost any time. And like many other devices, with increased popularity, its drawbacks have become more evident. Some of these drawbacks include the inability to easily see this screen when using the phone outdoors under bright sunlight conditions.
To help with readability, many users are forced to turn their screen brightness to maximum, which helps somewhat, but also greatly decreases battery life. Also, the large screen of the portable electronic device is easily seen by those nearby resulting in a loss of personal privacy as well. Finally, cell phone accessory manufacturers are on the constant outlook for the new and latest accessories in order to increase their market share over that of their competitors. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which cellular phones can be modified in order to address the above-mentioned deficiencies. The development of the privacy and glare shield for mobile phones and PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) type devices fulfills this need.